Kamen Rider City Wars
is a mobile strategy game developed and published by Bandai Namco, based upon characters from the Kamen Rider franchse. Gameplay Kamen Rider: City Wars is a mobile game where players defeat enemies to gather materials to improve their city, which in turn strengthens the Kamen Riders. It features Kamen Riders from all previous Kamen Rider titles. The currencies in this game is divided into 3 types: Gold, R-Energy and Hero Stones. The Golds are needed in construction and improvement of city buildings or enhance and evolution of effect cards. The summoning of new Rider, and enhance a Rider's ability will cost R-Energy. The Hero Stones are IAP currency of this game, can be used to pull a gacha, refill stamina, unlock daily dungeons within 1 hour, and even cover the amount of golds or R-Energy lack in cost. City Construction The Game starts with a small city, and player need to expand it to support Riders. Residential type buildings can produce gold, and R-Energy can be collected from R-Energy plants. Some auxiliary buildings are able to increase the amount or speed of producing resource, or the hit points Riders have. When player get at least 1 Rider of a series, the Special buildings which are the famous spots of each series (such as Hikari Studio, Nascita and Coffee House COL) can be unlocked and able to increase attack of Riders belonging that series. Yggdrasill Tower, Futo Tower and Castle Doran can increase the defense of Power, Technical or Soul type Riders respectively. When player engaged in City Battle mode, the enemies may attack city buildings and cause damage. Damage will be auto-repaired without cost after each play ends, but damaged building with empty hit points will be destroyed until player give a repair command. Riders and Effect cards After player completes the game tutorial, Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Den-O and Kamen Rider 1 will join player's team. Player can also summon a new Rider in cost of 20000 R-Energy. This cost will become zero if player get a 5-star effect card of respective Rider. The weapon and attacks of Riders can be equipped in forms of Effect cards. Effect cards are divided into 4 types: Normal, Moves, Finishing and Boost Change (BC). Normal card will only give ability perimeters to Rider, and later 3 categorized as Action Card which can be used to attack. Each card have it own rarity and attribute with Rock-paper-scissors system: Soul type have an advantage over Power type, which have an advantage over Technique type, which have an advantage over Soul type. Each Rider have 6 normal slots for all cards and 1 action slot for action card at first. The attribute of Rider decided by which attribute of cards equipped most. In case of all attribute cards are balanced, the Rider will be categorized in Neutral type and weaker than other 3 attributes. Each action card can be identified by which forms of attacking: *Kick: Allows equipped Rider perform a kick attack. *Punch: Allows equipped Rider perform a punch attack or punch-base energy wave. *Chop: Allows equipped Rider perform a hand chop attack. *Tackle: Allows equipped Rider perform a tackle attack with short rush. *Weapon: Allows equipped Rider perform a attack with their weapon. Can be further divided into Slash(Sword/Naginata/Axe icon), Shooting(Gun/Bow icon), Strike(Staff/Hammer icon). *Emit: Allows equipped Rider perform a attack which emitting energy without weapon. Such as Hibiki's Onibi or Stronger's Electro Fire. *Explode: Allows equipped Rider perform a attack which shoot a projectile then create a small explosion. Such as Ghost's Omedama and ZX's Focus Bomb. *Other: Attacks which cannot categorized with above. Such as Gatack's Calibur Boomerang, Ryuki Survive's Dragon Fire Storm. *BC: Allows equipped Rider perform Form Change. The perimeters of activated Rider will be increased and able to use BC-exclusive Finishing moves. However each BC can only keep around 35 seconds. **Same BC form with same or different finishing move can be combined into one Action Slot to use more skills after BC activated. For example, if you gain Build RabbitRabbit Form's RabbitRabbit Finish and FullFull Match Break BC, these can be used continuously in a BC cycle. *Tag: Switch to another Rider. The Rider type will also switch to the type same as the Tag card activated. For the Tag-equipped characters, a extra skill sets except BCs can be used if the skill cards of switched Rider is equipped. All perimeters get doubled while Tag activating. After a effect card reach its max level, Players can evolve it to increase its maximum level and perimeters. The evolution of effect card consumes Daily gems and evolution gems, which latter can only acquire from limited-time dungeons or event stages. Some events may providing a permission of card awakening as a high score prize. After player acquired the permission of card awakening, the 5-star effect card prized from same event can be further evolve into an Awoken BC card. The character who utilizing Awoken BC will glow blue as a identify. The permission of card awakening will also unlock the card awakening for an ordinary BC from Gacha to Awoken BC. The levels of effect card can be increased by feeding with other effect cards, or experience cards which categorized with 5 grades and 3 types. Action cards also involved skill levels, where it decides the power and time for cool down of a move. Skill level can only increase by feeding with cards have exactly same skill (Since Decade's Kamenride BC cannot level up by original Rider's finishing move cards), or 2 set of experience cards for normal move or finishing moves and BC respectively. In addition to effect cards, players may also develop the Rider's ability upgrades. Each Rider have 25 upgrades including perimeters, extra slots, more Attack Combos and mobility(In City Battle mode). The upgrade of Rider's ability consumes Daily gems. Characters *Replica Playable Characters *Kamen Rider 1 **Kamen Rider 2 *Kamen Rider V3 *Kamen Rider X *Kamen Rider Amazon *Kamen Rider Stronger *Skyrider *Kamen Rider Super-1 *Kamen Rider ZX *Kamen Rider Black *Kamen Rider Black RX *Kamen Rider Shin *Kamen Rider ZO *Kamen Rider J *Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Ryuki **Kamen Rider Knight *Kamen Rider Faiz **Kamen Rider Kaixa **Kamen Rider Delta *Kamen Rider Blade **Kamen Rider Garren **Kamen Rider Chalice *Kamen Rider Hibiki *Kamen Rider Kabuto **Kamen Rider Gatack *Kamen Rider Den-O **Kamen Rider Zeronos *Kamen Rider Kiva **Kamen Rider Dark Kiva & Ixa Prototype (Otoya Kurenai) *Kamen Rider Decade **Kamen Rider Diend *Kamen Rider Double **Kamen Rider Accel **Kamen Rider Joker **Kamen Rider Skull **Kamen Rider Eternal *Kamen Rider OOO **Kamen Rider Birth *Kamen Rider Fourze **Kamen Rider Meteor *Kamen Rider Wizard **Kamen Rider Beast *Kamen Rider Gaim **Kamen Rider Baron *Kamen Rider Drive **Kamen Rider Mach *Kamen Rider Ghost **Kamen Rider Specter *Kamen Rider Amazon New Omega **Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha **Kamen Rider Amazon Neo *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Kamen Rider Brave **Kamen Rider Snipe **Kamen Rider Lazer **Kamen Rider Genm *Kamen Rider Build **Kamen Rider Cross-Z **Kamen Rider Grease **Kamen Rider Rogue **Kamen Rider Evol *Kamen Rider Zi-O **Kamen Rider Geiz **Kamen Rider Woz **Ohma Zi-O *Kamen Rider Zero-One **Kamen Rider Vulcan **Kamen Rider Valkyrie **Kamen Rider Ichi-Gata **Kamen Rider Horobi Villians *Mr. X CPU Enemies *Garagaranda *Apollo Geist *N-Daguva-Zeba *Cassis Worm *Weather Dopant *Kyoryu Greeed *Kazari *Phoenix *Shocker Combatmen *Gel-Shocker Combatmen *Chaps *Leo Soldiers *Riotroopers *ZECTroopers *Masquerade Dopants *Waste Yummies *Elementary Inves *Lord Baron *Bugster Virus *Guardian *Turtle Bazooka *Sagittarius Zodiarts Kamen Rider Enemies *Shadow Moon *Kamen Rider Ouja *Kamen Rider Delta *Kamen Rider Eternal *Kamen Rider Sorcerer *Mashin Chaser *Kamen Rider Genm Zombie Gamer Level X *Night Rogue *Blood Stalk / Kamen Rider Evol Black Hole Form *Kamen Rider Horobi 3D view Kamen Rider Kamen Rider Ichigo in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Nigo in City Wars.png V3 Kamen Rider V3 in City Wars.png X Kamen Rider X in City Wars.png Amazon Kamen Rider Amazon in City Wars.png Stronger Kamen Rider Stronger in City Wars.png Skyrider Kamen Rider Skyrider in City Wars.png Super-1 Kamen Rider Super-1 in City Wars.png ZX Kamen Rider ZX in City Wars.png Black & Black RX Kamen Rider Black in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Black RX in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Shin, ZO & J Kamen Rider Shin in City Wars.png Kamen Rider ZO in City Wars.png Kamen Rider J in City Wars.png Kuuga Kamen Rider Kuuga in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate in City Wars.png Agito Kamen Rider Agito in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Agito Burning in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Agito Shining in City Wars.png Ryuki Kamen Rider Ryuki in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Knight in City Wars.png 555 Kamen Rider Faiz in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Faiz Axel in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Faiz Blaster in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Kaixa in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Delta in City Wars.png Blade Kamen Rider Blade in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Blade Jack in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Blade King in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Garren in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Chalice in City Wars.png Hibiki Kamen Rider Hibiki in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Hibiki Kurenai in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Hibiki Armed in City Wars.png Kabuto Kamen Rider Kabuto in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Gatack in City Wars.png Den-O Kamen Rider Den-O in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Den-O Climax in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Den-O Chou Climax in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Zeronos in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Zeronos Vega in City Wars.png Kiva Kamen Rider Kiva in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Kiva Garulu in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Kiva Dogabaki in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Ixa Prototype in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Dark Kiva in City Wars.png Decade Kamen Rider Decade in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Decade Hibiki in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Decade Complete in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Diend in City Wars.png W Kamen Rider W in City Wars.png Kamen Rider W HeatMetal in City Wars.png Kamen Rider W LunaTrigger in City Wars.png Kamen Rider W FangJoker in City Wars.png Kamen Rider W CycloneJoker Xtreme in City Wars.png Kamen Rider W CycloneJoker GoldXtreme in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Joker in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Accel in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Accel Trial in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Eternal in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Skull in City Wars.png OOO Kamen Rider OOO in City Wars.png Kamen Rider OOO Gatakirba in City Wars.png Kamen Rider OOO Latoratah in City Wars.png Kamen Rider OOO Tajador in City Wars.png Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra in City Wars.png Kamen Rider OOO Super Tatoba in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Birth in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Birth Prototype in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Birth Birth Day in City Wars.png Fourze Kamen Rider Fourze in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Meteor in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Meteor Storm in City Wars.png Wizard Kamen Rider Wizard in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Wizard Infinity Style in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Wizard Infinity Style 2 in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Beast in City Wars.png Gaim Kamen Rider Gaim in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Gaim Jimber Lemon in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Gaim Kachidoki in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Gaim Kiwami in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Baron in City Wars.png Drive Kamen Rider Drive in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Drive Type Wild in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Drive Type Special in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Mach in City Wars.png Ghost Kamen Rider Ghost in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Ghost Toucon Boost in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Ghost Mugen in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Ghost Tenkatoitsu in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Specter in City Wars.png Ex-Aid Kamen Rider Ex-Aid in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Gekitotsu Robots in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Dragon Night Hunter z (Full Dragon) in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Maximum Mighty X in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Hyper Muteki in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Brave in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Brave Taddle Legacy in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Snipe in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Lazer in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Genm in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Genm God Maximum Mighty X in City Wars.png Build Kamen Rider Bulid in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Bulid KeyDragon in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Bulid RabbitTank Sparking in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Bulid Hazard in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Bulid RabbitRabbit in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Bulid TankTank in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Bulid Genius in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Bulid RabbitDragon in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Cross-ZBuild in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Cross-Z in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Cross-Z Magma in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Cross-Z Evol in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Grease in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Grease Perfect Kingdom in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Rogue in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Evol in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Evol Black Hole in City Wars.png Zi-O Kamen Rider Zi-O in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Zi-O Build Armor in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Zi-O Ex-Aid Armor in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Zi-O Fourze Armor in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Zi-O OOO Armor in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Zi-O W Armor in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Zi-O Decade Armor in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Zi-O Decade Ghost Grateful Armor in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Zi-O II in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Zi-O Trinity in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Zi-O (Grand Zi-O) in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Zi-O Oma in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Geiz in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Geiz Drive Armor in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Geiz Revive Goretsu in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Geiz Revive Shippu in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Woz in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Woz Futurering Shinobi in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Woz Ginga in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Ohma Zi-O in City Wars.png Zero-One Kamen Rider Zero-One in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Zero-One Flying Falcon in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Zero-One Shining Hopper in City Wars.png Kamen Rider 001 in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Vulcan in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Vulcan Assault Wolf in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Valkyrie in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Horobi in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Ichi-Gata in City Wars.png Amazons Kamen Rider Amazons New Omega in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Amazons Alpha in City Wars.png Kamen Rider Amazons Neo in City Wars.png Voice Actors The following characters with a name are voiced by their original actors from the shows and movies. Kamen Rider Zero-One *Kamen Rider Zero-One: Fumiya Takahashi *Kamen Rider Vulcan: Ryutaro Okada *Kamen Rider Valkyrie: Hiroe Igeta *Kamen Rider Horobi: Shuya Sunagawa *Kamen Rider Ichi-Gata: Koji Yamamoto Kamen Rider Zi-O *Kamen Rider Zi-O: So Okuno *Kamen Rider Geiz: Gaku Oshida *Kamen Rider Woz: Keisuke Watanabe Kamen Rider Build *Kamen Rider Build: Atsuhiro Inukai *Kamen Rider Cross-Z: Eiji Akaso *Kamen Rider Grease: Kouhei Takeda *Kamen Rider Rogue / Night Rogue: Kensei Mikami *Kamen Rider Evol / Blood Stalk: Tetsuo Kanao Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Hiroki Iijima *Kamen Rider Brave: Toshiki Seto *Kamen Rider Snipe: Ukyo Matsumoto *Kamen Rider Lazer: Hayato Onozuka *Kamen Rider Genm: Tetsuya Iwanaga Kamen Rider Amazons *Kamen Rider Amazon Omega: Tom Fujita *Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha: Masashi Taniguchi *Kamen Rider Amazon Neo: You Maejima Kamen Rider Ghost *Kamen Rider Ghost: Shun Nishime *Kamen Rider Specter: Ryosuke Yamamoto Kamen Rider Drive *Kamen Rider Drive: Ryoma Takeuchi *Kamen Rider Mach: Yuu Inaba *Mashin Chaser: Taiko Katono Kamen Rider Gaim *Kamen Rider Gaim: Gaku Sano *Kamen Rider Baron: Yutaka Kobayashi Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Wizard: Shunya Shiraishi *Kamen Rider Beast: Tasuku Nagase *Kamen Rider Sorcerer: Takanori Jinnai Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Fourze: Sota Fukushi *Kamen Rider Meteor: Ryo Yoshizawa Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider OOO: Shu Watanabe *Kamen Rider Birth: Asaya Kimijima *Kamen Rider Birth Prototype: Hiroaki Iwanaga Kamen Rider W *Kamen Rider Double left-half: Renn Kiriyama *Kamen Rider Accel: Minehiro Kinomoto Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider Decade: Masahiro Inoue *Kamen Rider Diend - Kimito Totani Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider Dark Kiva & Ixa Prototype: Kouhei Takeda *Kivat-bat the 2nd, Kivat-bat the 3rd: Tomokazu Sugita Kamen Rider Den-O *Kamen Rider Den-O **Momotaros / Sword Form: Toshihiko Seki **Urataros / Rod Form: Kōji Yusa *Kamen Rider Zeronos **Altair Form: Yuichi Nakamura **Vega Form: Hōchū Ōtsuka Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kamen Rider Gatack: Yuki Sato Kamen Rider Hibiki *Kamen Rider Hibiki: Shigeki Hosokawa Kamen Rider Blade *Kamen Rider Blade: Takayuki Tsubaki *Kamen Rider Garren: Hironari Amano *Kamen Rider Chalice: Ryoji Morimoto Kamen Rider 555 *Kamen Rider Faiz: Kento Handa *Kamen Rider Kaixa: Kohei Murakami *Kamen Rider Delta: Atsushi Harada Kamen Rider Ryuki *Kamen Rider Ryuki: Takamasa Suga *Kamen Rider Knight: Satoshi Matsuda *Kamen Rider Ouja: Takashi Hagino Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Agito: Toshiki Kashu Kamen Rider Black (RX)'' *Kamen Rider Black / Black RX: Tetsuo Kurata *Shadow Moon: Masaki Terasoma Notes *Kamen Rider Valkyrie is the first female Rider to appear in this game. Theme songs *Reason for - Kamen Rider Girls *Endless Journey - Kamen Rider Girls External links *Official trailer *Kamen Rider City Wars wiki Category:Video Games Category:Kamen Rider Other Media Category:Crossovers